kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Billy Talent
thumb|280px|Billy Talent Billy Talent është grup i muzikës Alternative/Punk Rok nga Mississauga, Kanadaja. Historia e Grupit Këngëtari i grupt Benjamin Kowalewicz u lind më 16 Dhjetor 1975 në Montreal. Në shkollën e tij, Our Lady of Mount Carmel Secondary School, e takoi Jonathan Gallant me të cilin luajti në grupin "To Each His Own". Ne nje garë grupesh u takuan pjesëtarët e sotëm të grupit, të cilët deri atëherë kishin luajtur në grupe te ndryshme, dhe vendosen që ne të ardhmen te luajnë së bashku. Grupi i ri në fillim u quajtë "The Other One" ndërsa me vonë "Pezz", dhe lloji i muzikës ne fillim ishte Progressive Rock. Anash disa koncerteve të vogla lokale e inçizuan edhe një album me emrin "Watoosh" në vitin 1999. Ende në vitin 1999 u ri orientuan në stilin e Punk Rokut, sidhe ndërruan emrin e grupit në Billy Talent (Arsyeja e ndërrimit të emrit ishte një paditje nga një grupi tjeter i cili poashtu quhej "Pezz") . Me stil dhe emër te ri e zgjuan interesin e Radio Show-ut me te madh rok në Toronto dhe Producentja e këtij show-ut bëri një kontrat për ata me Warner Records. M ë29 Shtator 2003 paraqitën albumin e parë me emrin e njejtë si të grupit, Billy Talent. Disa tituj te kengëve janë: "River Below", "Try Honesty", "Nothing To Lose" etj. Ndërsa me 23 Qershor 2006, 3 vite pas albumit të parë, paraqitën albumin e tyre të dytë me emrin "Billy Talent II" Anëtarët Benjamin Kowalewicz (lex. Koh-wal-a-wiks) është këngëtari i grupit Benjamin Kowalewicz i cili ka prejardhje Polake është lindur më 16 Dhjetor 1975 në Montreal, Quebek (lex. kebek), Kanada. Ai u rrit në Streetsville, Ontario, por tani jeton në periferi të Toronto-s. Ai e vizitoi shkollën "Our Lady of Mount Carmel Secondary School", ku ishte daullist i grupit "To Each His Own". Bashkëanëtari i Billy Talent, Jonathan Gallant, ishte gjithashtu anëtar i atij grupi. Kowalewicz u vendos në këndim kur është gjetur anëtari i tretë i grupit, Aaron Solowoniuk. Para suksesit të madh me Billy Talent, ai bëri disa punë të vogla si Moderator në Radio-Stacionin 102.1 The Edge, Kamarier ne lokale te ndryshme etj. Ian D'Sa është kitaristi i grupit Ian D'Sa u lind më 30 Tetor 1975 në Britani të Madhe. Ai është me prejardhje Portugeze dhe Indiane, është rritur në Ontario duke mësuar kitarën në moshën trembëdhjetë vjeçare. Në shkollën e mesme ai e krijoj një grup të quajtur "Dragon Flower" dhe i takoi anëtarët e tjerë të grupit Billy Talent në një garë talentësh të organizuar në shkollën e tij. Ende si anëtar i grupit Billy Talent, D'Sa shkoi ne "Sheridan College" ku gradoi në animim klasik dhe madje ishte bashkëpunëtor në serialin e animuar Angela Anakonda. Ai luajti kitarën në videon e Sarah Slean, "Lucky Me" dhe gjithashtu kooperoi në producimin e "Billy Talent II". Tani është i fokusuar në inçizim dhe bërjen e turneve me grupin. Jonathan Gallant është basisti i grupit Jonathan Gallant u lind më 23 Korrik 1976. Është me prejardhje françeze. Është rritur në Streetsville, Ontario ku e mësoi bass kitarën në moshën dymbëdhjetë vjeçare. Ai gjithashtu e vizitoi shkollën "Our Lady of Mount Carmel Secondary School" ku e takoi Benjamin Kowalewicz. Në kohën kur është formuar "Pezz" Jon-i shkoi në "Humber College" ku studioj Basin Jazz. Kur e krijoj stilin e vet unik grupi e inçizoi albumin "Watoosh", më 1999 Tani është duke bërë turne me Billy Talent për të prmovuar albumin e tyre ri. Aaron Solowoniuk (lex. Solo-von-juk) është daullisti i grupit Aaron Solowoniuk është lindur më 15 Dhjetor 1974. Është rritur ne Streetsville, Ontario dhe filloi daullimin në moshë të re, ku kompletin e parë të daulleve e kishte dhuratë nga prindërit. Në shkollën "Our Lady of Mount Carmel Secondary School" të cilën e vizitoj u takua me Benjamin Kowalewicz dhe Jonathan Gallant dhe formuan grupin "The Each His Own" ku më vonë me ardhjen e Ian D'Sa-së e formuan një grup të quajtur "The Other One" dhe më vonë "Pezz" Në Mars të viti 2006 Solowoniuk e shkroi një letër fansave të grupit, ku shkroi se është diagnostfikuar me Sklerozë të Shumëfishtë që nga mosha tre vjeçare. Ai e mbajti sekret me qëllim të shmangjes së keqardhjes. Kënga e Billy Talent "This Is How It Goes" është shkruar rreth luftës së Solowoniuk-ut kundër kësaj sëmundje Solowoniuk është i martuar dhe ka një vajzë, dhe një qen që quhet Roxy. Gruaja e tij është pronare e një dyqani të tatuve. Diskografia Albumet *1999: Watoosh (si Pezz) *2003: Billy Talent (29 Shtator) *2006: Billy Talent II (23 Qershor) Billy Talent *This Is How It Goes (3:28) *Living In The Shadows (3:15) *Try Honesty (4:11) *Line & Sinker (3:47) *Lies (3:00) *The Ex (2:40) *River Below (3:30) *Standing In The Rain (3:20) *Cut The Curtains (3:56) *Prisonerrs Of Today (3:47) *Nothing To Lose (3:43) *Voces of Violence (3:10) Billy Talent II *Devil in a Midnight Mass (3:17) *Red Flag (3:16) *This Suffering (3:56) *Worker Bees (3:44) *Pins and Needles (3:11) *Fallen Leaves (3:19) *Where Is the Line? (3:49) *Covered in Cowardice (4:12) *Surrender (4:06) *In The Fall (4:31) *Perfect World (3:06) *Sympathy (3:17) *Burn the Evidence (3:39) Video spote *2003: Try Honesty (22 shtator) *2004: The Ex (29 mars) *2004: River Below (5 korrik) *2004: Nothing To Lose (Radio-Single) *2006: Devil In A Midnight Mass (12 korrik) *2006: Red Flag (15. Shtator) *2006: Fallen Leaves (19 nëntor) *2007: Surrender (14 shkurt) DVD Scandalous Travelers Scandalous Travelers është një DVD e cila ndjek dhe dokumenton dy vitet e para të grupit. Ajo përmban fragmente nga Edgefest, i cili është një festival i madh roku në Kanada, dhe radio intervista të ndryshme. Ajo gjithashtu përmban edhe materiale shtesë me performanca LIVE të këngëve "Cut The Curtains", "Line And Sinker" , "Living In The Shadows", "This Is How It Goes" dhe sete të ralla akustike të këngëve "Standing In The Rain", "Lies" dhe "Try Honesty". Çmime Juno Awards *2004 Grupi i vitit *2005 Grupi i vitit dhe Albumi i vitit (Billy Talent) *2007 Grupi i vitit dhe Albumi Rok i vitit (Billy Talent II) ECHO *2007 Newcomer International dhe Grupi Rock/Metal/Alternative International MuchMusic-Video-Awards *2004 Video më i mirë Rok (Try Honesty) *2005 Video më i mirë (River Below) dhe Video më i mirë Rok (River Below) *2007 Video më i mirë (Fallen Leaves) Cusby Awards *2004 Single i ri më i favorizuar (River Below) dhe Albumi i ri më i favorizuar (Billy Talent) Lidhje të jashtme * Fagja zyrtare (Anglisht) * Për Billy Talent në Italisht * Për Billy Talent në Gjermanisht * Rreth grupit në faqen zyrtare të kompanisë muzikore të tyre Category:Grupe muzike bg:Billy Talent de:Billy Talent en:Billy Talent es:Billy Talent fi:Billy Talent fr:Billy Talent hu:Billy Talent lb:Billy Talent nl:Billy Talent no:Billy Talent pl:Billy Talent ru:Billy Talent simple:Billy Talent sk:Billy Talent sv:Billy Talent